This application relates generally to the field of wireless vehicle communication systems, and more particularly to systems and methods for optimizing wireless communications between a vehicle and a given driver of the vehicle.
Various vehicle features may require wireless communication to transmit or receive data that may occur prior to a driver's entry into the vehicle. This communication requires power and must be kept to a minimum to conserve vehicle battery life.
Types of wireless communication between the driver and the vehicle can include Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) signals for identifying and authenticating a driver approaching the vehicle, and pre-loading or pre-configuring various vehicle settings and information prior to entry into the vehicle.
To identify and authenticate a driver of a vehicle prior to entry into the vehicle, a periodic low-energy wireless connection protocol may be utilized. The connection protocol may include the use of a BLE beacon that pings at a periodic rate to determine whether a driver of the vehicle is in a designated vicinity of the vehicle. The beacon may utilize vehicle electrical power to produce such pings, and the amount of power is relative to the rate and energy level at which the beacon pings. However, transmitting pings when a driver has no need or intention to drive the vehicle needlessly wastes vehicle electrical power.
There exists a need, therefore, to predict a driver's departure in the vehicle to minimize vehicle power usage while also maximizing the detection accuracy of the approaching driver.